The One, the Ring and the Farmboy
by EmEx
Summary: [HIATUS] Lady Lois wasn’t ready to leave her fate in the hands of Prince Alexander, but he wouldn’t give up what she represented for him and his destiny. Little he suspected that a simple farm boy would be the key that would set that destiny in motion.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The one, the Ring and the Farmboy  
**Author: EmEx  
Beta-Reader: Firegoddess  
Category: Clois. Alternate Universe. (AU)  
Rating:PG-13 with a few R situations.  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Granted, just let me know.  
Feedback: Immensely appreciated. And you know I deserve it! Damn it!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, you know it. Don't sue!  
Dedicatory: To all the guys at the DI board. You are awesome!

_summary: Lady Lois wasn't ready to leave her fate in the hands of Prince Alexander, but he wouldn't give up what she represented for him and his destiny. Little he suspected that a simple farmboy would be the key that would set that destiny in motion, and the prophecy into fulfillment._

**Chapter one.**

The sun had set.

The farm carts had long ago stopped going along the narrow streets and the busy inhabitants were no longer rummaging through the central market, attempting to trade off food or clothes for their last heirlooms, or exchanging their petty coins that some of them still managed to keep from the collectors.

Indeed, Metroporis, capital of the kingdom of Kryptonia, was at peace, -at least for the night- and the entire city had fallen under a dim mantle that silenced any complains or cries. Not that they would reach their ruler's ears, anyhow.

And in the center of the city that had degraded so much from its wonderful glory in so little time, lay the royal fortress of Tehm-El, divine dwelling of the _house of El._

Or that's how it had been for centuries until a few years ago, when a new house took over the throne. And now, the head of said house sat comfortably on a chesterfield. A richly engraved goblet rested on his old, wrinkled hand and a wicked smile, on his cruel features.

A man stood in front of him; his back straight, his face proud, his hair already turning grey. He spoke with prudent voice. "My Lord… if you could only give her some time… she is still very young and fire spirited… I'm afraid she might not respo—"

"Samuel, my dear general. You know I would trust my entire army to your command, but I am not asking for your opinion on this matter." King Lionel wouldn't tear his eyes from his dark wine as he spoke with a soft, firm voice that tried too hard to sound dignified.

General Samuel Lane-Eh, leader of the entire army of Kryptonia and Count of Laneria, had to bite his tongue and pretend to believe such nobility.

Yet he had to try again. "But my Lord… I thought you would desire to stay in control for a longer time, to see your plans fulfilled. Why do you wish to rush this matter now?"

King Lionel contemplated this for a moment and then incorporated from his seat and walked to the window where he fixed his eyes on some spot over the dark shire, after that, he spoke; "I am not getting younger, Samuel, but I am not becoming an old fool either. I know my time is coming soon, if not by natural means, then by the iron of my many enemies, or even, from a dagger attached to the hand of my own son, who can't wait any longer to wreath his bald head with my crown.

"No, my friend, by doing this I'm assuring my life. I think I've battled enough and my only desire at this age is to be able to retire to some peaceful palace where I could spend my last days in complete serenity," he said with a sigh. "I think I deserve it."

"Then… you are decided… my Lord." General Lane-Eh, wanted to think of some reason that would apart the man in front of him from his plan, but he knew that that wouldn't be possible, and it tore his heart apart.

"Yes I am, General. Now please, don't set your face in such a grieving gesture. She will be Queen, she is to become the most powerful woman on Kryptonia! By the look of you, one would think you're giving her to the wolves! Or, is that what you think, Samuel?"

"No--! N-no… no my Lord," Samuel raised his hands in denial. "No, I would never think such things, it's only that she's still a child, she is _my_ child. You know how a father feels about these matters."

"Yes, yes, I see your point, but you must remember that this is how it is supposed to happen. Even before she was born, you knew it was going to be this way. It is her destiny." King Lionel caressed his long beard and smiled in a comprehensive way. Somehow, Samuel thought that the gesture collided wholly with the man yielding it.

Yet, he had to obey him, swallow his pride and lower his head… he was a soldier, and he had a king, and a Lane-Eh would never betray his King, even if it meant giving his child to the wolves. Indeed.

"I know, my Lord… everything will be set then… I will let her know of your decision. She must be expecting the announcement already."

"Of course, of course she is. I will be pleased if you hurried this affair as much as you can, General. A week sounds appropriate? Good, Now you can leave." King Lionel waved his hand.

At that sign, one green eye that had been peering through the small gap between the heavy wooden door and the thick stone, started moving nervously and its owner's breath accelerated.

"Yes my Lord, excuse me," said general Lane-Eh and started walking backwards, never giving his back to the other man. As soon as his hand felt for the door, he made his exit.

For a second, Samuel swore he heard steps getting away rapidly, but after keeping some moments of silence, he decided it had been his weariness. He started walking to his own chambers, reluctant guest of the castle as he and his family were.

It would be better if he allowed her one more peaceful night. Tomorrow he would bring her the news. Good lord, a week…

What would she say? Would she be angry? Would she cry?

No… Lois never cried.

* * *

"It was a good charade, as always, father."

Lionel turned his head to see someone coming out of the shadows with barely the slightest of surprise. The damned castle had more hideouts and passages that he would ever know and his son had always had the bad habit of spying on him.

"Ah, Lex, glad to see you're as sharp and vigilant as always. Listening to your father's conversation was a custom of yours I was never very happy about, though. But tell me, of which charade are you speaking?"

Alexander, Lex Luth-Or, _prince_ of Kryptonia, smirked as he poured some wine into his own goblet and sat down.

"About fearing that your own son might kill you, I think that's what cut all the arguments from old Count Samuel."

"Ah, that, yes, well, it was not a charade. You know as well as I do that you would do it, son of mine, if you found no other way to gain the crown," he said with a dry chuckle and blinked, raising his cup, as to what, Lex responded with similar actions.

They stayed in silence while the flames crept up the logs on the fireplace.

"So, it's all set then," said Lex.

"It is, and after that, the house of Luth-Or will finally be acknowledged as the legitimate heir to the throne," Lionel said and then emptied his goblet. "Besides, you will win more than the title, that Lane-Eh maiden is one of the most beautiful girls in the kingdom," Lionel continued.

Lex smirked again and said before draining his own wine, "May the gods bless the prophecies and the ignorant realms that rest their faiths upon them."

* * *

She brushed her long brown hair absently as she stared at her reflection. The mirror held a young woman with an empty stare and unexpressive face. 

Another day had come and gone… another day of unbearable waiting. She hated to wait. She had always preferred the action, to take things into her own hands and resolve them as best as she could, with no one's help. Her mother used to say that it was as if a fire elemental had incarnated in her.

But her mother was gone now, and her fire was under menace of being extinguished by machinations and plans that she seemed unable to stop.

Lois stomped the brush over her vanity case with such strength that the fine silver it was made of bent under the pressure. She narrowed her eyes.

She hated to be a pawn! She had been born being a pawn and she would not allow it any longer!

A gust of air chilled her back and Lois turned to see her little sister, Lucy, entering her chambers. Her darker hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and her delicate hand was to her chest, as she breathed in short gasps.

"Lucy? What is going on? Do you feel well?" She stood up and went to her side. Lucy took her sister's arm and tried to talk. Her eyes reflected her anguish.

"Lo—Lois… I came… running… you… you have to…"

"What? What is it?" Lois took Lucy by her cheek and looked at her in the eye. "Calm down and then tell me what is upsetting you so much."

Lucy breathed deeper and said. "I heard them… the Gene--father… talking to the king… They've set up… the date…"

And in an instant their roles shifted as Lucy had to support her sister, for the young woman felt her knees give under her own weight.

A date. They already had a date.

Lois felt for the armchair next to her and sat down. Lucy knelt on front of her and clutched her hand. There was a time when the younger Lane-Eh envied her big sister with almost hatred… because she was the One, the chosen… but she envied her no more.

"When?" Lois asked with a flat voice.

"In a week," was the short answer.

Lois allowed herself a moment of weakness and sank into the chair next to her, taking her hands to her face and rubbing it, as if wanting to wake up from a nightmare.

"Lois? Are you…? You need something? What can I do?"

"I... what did father say about this?"

Lucy looked down before answering, "He tried to talk him out of it, arguing that you were too young yet, but it didn't work… and he complied in the end… you know father, that's how he is." The younger girl tried to apologize the rough man.

"Yes, I know…"

They stayed quiet for some minutes, Lucy never let go of her sister's hand and Lois' eyes seemed to be lost somewhere between the fine willow wood wardrobe and the window. Then, she pressed her lips together and straightened her back. Her eyes set with a fire that Lucy knew too well.

"Sister… you are going to do it… are you not?" Lucy asked.

"I am."

Lois let go of her hand, stood up and walked to her vast wardrobe, opening it. Then she started looking for something until she produced a leather bag, apparently packed and ready for a journey.

Lucy observed her with apprehension and said, "It is dangerous out there, Lois, there are thieves and I don't dare to think of what else you shall find on your way. And how are you going to avoid the sentinels?"

"I know a safe way out of the castle, besides, I can take care of myself, little sister. If there is something father did well, it was to make sure of that. Did you get the horse along with the provisions as I asked you?" she said as she continued checking her gear.

Lucy nodded. Lois had been planning this for months already, knowing the destiny that awaited her.

"Where will you go?" asked the younger Lane-Eh.

Lois stopped her actions for a second and approached the other girl, taking her hands between her own. "I can't tell you. That way, when they ask you for my whereabouts, you will honestly tell them that you know nothing."

Lucy gave into her emotions and hugged her sister. "I'm _so_ sorry Lois, for even being mean to you, for being such a horrible sister so many times!" she said between sobs.

Lois hugged her back and started caressing her hair, just like when they were children. There was a lump in her throat, but she wouldn't give in.

"It's alright Lucy, It will be alright, I promise I will be fine. You know me," she tried to comfort her… and maybe, herself as well. "…You know me."

"Yes…"

After some more moments of holding each other, Lois let go and tried to put a smile on her lips. "Well, now, will you help me get out of this dress? I can't run away with all this weight on me, now, can I?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The young man sighed, satisfied, and brushed his raven hair back after he placed the last two apple buckets on the ground next to the others. The harvest had been generous that autumn and the land would not disappoint its inhabitants, despite its foul sovereigns.

He looked around the small barn; there was enough wheat accumulated, as well as dry wood and hay for the animals. That winter the Kent family would not pass cold, thanks to their hard work and the aid of his… _special_ abilities.

He was about to turn around, ready to continue his morning chores when he noticed that one of the buckets he had gathered the previous day was missing. He frowned and looked around, cautious. The blanket he kept at the entrance of the barn was gone as well. Someone had been there. A Burglar, perhaps?

Maybe they were _still_ there.

And then, a crack. Too faint, but he had always been able to hear beyond of what others could.

The farmer studied the haystack to his left, then the leather piles to his right and finally, his gaze rested on the loft above his head.

He closed his eyes for a moment and calmed his thoughts while he allowed his senses to reach beyond. That is when he perceived another life force, one with a quick heartbeat and held breath.

It was only one person; he could take them down without exposing himself. He expected he wouldn't need to make use of certain resources, though.

He started advancing toward the stairs and the old wood of the first step protested under his weight. The heartbeat became faster.

Taking the shovel resting on the beam besides him, he went up the rest of the stairs with quick strides and once there, looked over the small place; everything seemed to be in order, but he knew the loft better than any other site in the kingdom and several things were no longer where he had let them the day before, especially the blanket that was supposed to be hanging downstairs, and not up there, covering a rounded bundle. He could see a head hidden beneath it.

Burglars were very dangerous, specially in those difficult times. He secured his hold on the shovel.

"I know you're there," he called. "Will you come out, sir? Or will I be forced to make you do so?

There was no answer, only a heart beating so strong that it seemed to pierce his ears. He didn't know why, but such thing disturbed him deeply, it made him feel uneasy and anxious. He could not understand the reason behind it.

"Sir, I don't want to hurt you, just show yourself and I will allow you to leave, there is no need to notify the sentinels about this," he repeated, trying to lend more confidence to his voice.

Again, no answer. He approached the blanket and stretched his arm slowly while the other prepared the shovel to come down, would the invader attack.

"Sir?"

Then, with a rapid movement, he pulled the blanket off and it all happened too fast; a shiny blur appeared in front of his eyes, cutting the wind and he responded bringing down his shovel to block the attack. A sharp sound echoed through the barn when metal clanked with metal.

Neither of them would back off. The farmer allowed his eyes to focus on his attacker and was surprised to find two green orbs staring at his own blue ones with a fierce expression. He felt a chill run down his back.

He retreated a couple of steps and lowered the shovel, surprised, yet the girl holding the sword would not do the same. She was dressed in traveling clothes and a green hood. There was a dagger attached to her waist and her feet were protected by thick boots. Her long, brown hair was tied in a braid and her soft features were set in a defiant gesture.

Judging by her attire, she was obviously nobility.

Nonetheless, her face was marred with dirt, the braid was about to come loose, her clothes were torn and stained and behind her, he could see the rest of the missing apples, along with the bucket that had contained them.

"I—I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… are you alright?" he asked and the girl opened her mouth, but…

"Clark!" A male voice reached their ears and the young farmer turned his head for a moment. When he looked back, the girl was already attempting to sneak past him, but he cut her path with an extended arm.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The girl scowled at him and raised an eyebrow, then spoke with a raised chin. "Look, the apples were delicious, though the accommodations could certainly improve, and yes, you are forgiven for trying to smash my skull with your… _weapon_, but I can't stay to play with you. I must go."

She tried to get past him again, but he kept blocking the way.

"What? You were the one who attacked me first!" he objected.

"Clark!" The male voice called again, more urgent this time.

"Yes, yes, and that excuses you for assaulting a poor, defenseless maiden? My goodness, are all farmboys this considerate?" she mocked.

"I… huh… you…" Affronted, he tried to retort, but somehow the words wouldn't come. He couldn't believe her! She had just entered his family's property, stole their food, slept in _his_ loft, attacked him, and now she was calling him inconsiderate? _Who_ was this girl?

"CLARK!" The man called once more. This time, the anxiety in the voice was unmistakable.

Clark looked down and this time he opened his senses for a second time to see what was upsetting his father so much. He held his breath when he found out the reason.

Meanwhile, the girl put her hands to her hips and tapped one foot. "Listen farmboy, I know you must be thrilled at the possibility of a hay stacking partner, but I already said that I must go. Now, if you will excuse me…" She tried to get past him a third time, but Clark pointed at her with a menacing finger.

"No, you will stay here until I come back, madam, or I will turn you in to the sentinels standing right outside this barn."

That seemed to do the trick. She froze at this and her face became pale in an instant. Clark congratulated himself, unexplainably pleased for getting the upper hand.

"You are telling lies…" her voice kept a slight fearing tone.

"Do you wish to find out for yourself? I am not lying, now, be a good trespasser and stay here. Will you?" he replied.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, containing herself, but nodded with resignation and slowly retreated to her previous hideout. Clark turned to leave, but before that, he looked at her one more time. "By the way, who are you?"

Her lowered gaze danced for an instant before answering, "Lois, Lois… Lane." Of course, she made a point in not revealing the suffix that gave her family their elevated position.

Clark nodded at this and went downstairs.

* * *

"Mother, Father, what is going on?" Clark asked, once outside.

"Oh Clark, will you come next to me, please?" her mother requested, extending her hand to him, which he took and did as told. His father remained silent, arms crossed over his chest. His face revealed a hard expression; he obviously didn't enjoy the intromission into their quiet lives.

"Is he the only other person who lives here?" asked the stout man standing in front of them. He was wearing a tabard with the golden "L", insignia of the kingship of the Luth-Ors. Next to him, three armed sentinels mounted guard. They could not be collectors, Clark reasoned. The levy had occurred only a month ago.

Martha Kent put a hand over his son's chest and nodded while saying, "he is, our farm is very small and we need no more help."

The man eyed the trio and grimaced. "Still, we need to search your property. Those are the orders," he said and proceeded to advance toward the small house that served as home for the family.

Jonathan Kent finally spoke, his voice bringing the men's steps to a halt. "And why is that? What are you looking for? Why are there dozens of sentinels searching every house in the entire town?"

"Jonathan…" Martha touched his shoulders. One did not upset the king's soldiers. However, the man turned to them with a tired gesture. It seemed it was not the first time he had faced the inquiry.

"I am not to be questioned by a farmer, but I will answer, for the King desires his subjects to know about it. Two weeks ago, a dangerous woman escaped the castle's cellars and her capture is of great importance for the kingdom's security."

"But what is a criminal to do here, in Littleville? It's a long way from the capital," Clark asked, ignoring her mother's scowl. Could it be possible that the girl in the loft…

"We don't know if she is here. We are only making sure. Now, you've asked enough." The man continued his way and, with a gesture, ordered the sentinels to enter the house. He then looked at the barn.

"And what do you keep in there?" he asked the Kents, jerking his head toward the rustic construction.

Martha answered, "oh, our provisions, grain… you can search there as well, if you lik--"

"But I have been working there all morning and there is no one else inside," Clark interceded. Somehow, this Lois didn't seem like a criminal to him. Rude, no doubt, but not a criminal. Besides, when a Luth-Or pointed someone as a felon, it was usually an innocent who had made the unforgivable mistake of opposing their wishes.

The man hesitated for a second, the boy said the barn was empty, and he was tired, he wanted to finish this stupid mission and sit in a cool tavern with an ale in his hand. In that moment, the sentinels left the house, indicating with a gesture that their search had been fruitless.

"Fine. We will be gone now. If you notice something strange or have word of this woman, you are to notify the authorities, understood? Don't attempt to capture her yourselves. There might be a reward for those who cooperate in this matter."

"We will do that," said Jonathan with an impatient tone. The soldiers mounted their horses and quickly disappeared down the road.

Martha sighed. "They finally left," she said. "Those men make me really nervous. Jonathan, who do you think they are really looking for?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Jonathan put an arm around her shoulder.

Clark directed his eyes to the barn and said, "I think I know." Then he paced back inside and climbed the loft stairs. His parents looked at each other, confused, but followed suit.

"Lois? Lois, are you still here?" he called once he reached the top.

"Who are you calling, son? Who is Lois?" asked his father, but the answer came when a young woman appeared behind a pile of logs.

"Are they gone?" she peered down, as if expecting to see the sentinels enter at any moment.

"Yes," Clark said and then addressed his parents. "Mother, father, I found this girl hiding here, I have the feeling this is the 'dangerous criminal' the sentinels were looking for. Am I right, Lois?"

She tilted her head and glared at him. "Do I look like a dangerous criminal to you, farmboy?"

Martha gave a step closer and put her hands on Lois' shoulders, who wisely, didn't back off. "But look at her, she is just a child! Are you alright? Why were those men looking for you? Your name is Lois, right?" she asked, moved by the girl's soiled face and how thin and scared she looked, no matter how valiantly she tried to hide it.

"Y—yes, that is my name."

Jonathan had a soft heart as well, but he also had a family to protect, and he _knew_ that the last thing they needed was to catch any kind of attention.

"Young lady, please, answer my wife's question and tell us, why are the sentinels moving heaven and earth to find you?"

Lois looked at the woman holding her compassionately, then the man staring at her with a hard glare and then, the boy behind, observing the scene with a set jaw.

She breathed deeply before answering, she felt so tired. "I… I never acknowledged I was the object of their search… I was merely cold and hungry and in need of a place to spend the night. I am sorry for intruding on your property. I will leave now."

"No, wait!" Clark caught her by her wrist and Lois turned to see him with those same, fierce eyes. This time, however, Clark noticed they were surrounded by dark rings.

"Let go of me now!" She yanked her hand free and reached for the hilt of the sword at her hip.

Jonathan gave a step forward, Martha took a hand to her mouth and Clark raised his hands, but it was all Lois saw, because in that moment her head felt light and her vision darkened, the sound of her sword hitting the floor was vague and distant and then, she knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Martha threw another log into the hearth and moved the soup with a wooden spoon, avoiding the hot steam that came out the cauldron and filled the house with the aroma of spices.

"My common sense dictates that we should simply deliver her to the sentinels…" Said Jonathan, who was sitting at the table with Clark.

"Jonathan…"

"But, I didn't say that's what we'll do. I'm only stating the fact that it is the wise thing to do, if I were to follow my mind, but it seems my heart can't bring me to do it."

"And I love you for that." Martha smiled at her husband and went to him, kissing his forehead before returning to the fire. Clark put a hand under his chin.

"She is a noble," he declared. "The way she speaks, her clothes, that sword…"

"Yes, that was my assumption as well. I can't help but wonder what drove her out of the safety of her home and all the way here, to Littleville. She mustn't be older than yourself, son," Jonathan mused and rolled his sleeves up, readying his spoon.

Martha went back to the table with a pair of bowls along with her own and sat down.

"That poor creature, she fainted from hunger and exhaustion. I bet she ran away from that wicked son of the king," she said and suppressed a shudder.

Prince Alexander's customs with young maidens were a secret known by only a few, but Martha had been a maid in Tehm-El for a time and there, walls gossiped.

Most of the time, the victims of his lustful desires were noble girls, like the one sleeping now in Clark's bed, in the third room that composed the humble home of the Kents.

"Well, we'll wait until she wakes up, then we can ask her," Clark said.

"Then you will not have to wait long, I am awake already."

They turned to see their guest standing at the door. Martha stood up and went to her. "Milady, how do you feel? Would you like something to eat?" the woman offered.

Lois smiled at her and nodded, allowing her host to lead her to the table where another bowl was promptly placed.

"I'm sorry we have nothing else to offer," Martha said. Lois took a mouthful and her face lit in a pleased expression.

"Do not apologize, this is the best meal I've had in days and it is delicious, but please, call me Lois."

"Oh, we're pleased to meet you Lois. My name is Martha, this is my husband Jonathan and you already met our son, Clark."

They nodded at their names and kept quiet afterwards until she spoke again; "I… I can't tell you how much it means for me that you didn't inform anyone about my presence here… because, you haven't done such thing, have you?" she asked with uneasiness.

"Don't worry, you are safe for now, but let's eat, we'll speak later about this," Martha said.

After the bowls were emptied and put away, Jonathan Kent rested his back against the chair and crossed his arms, then he asked, "Well, young lady. We'd like to know, why are you running away?"

The girl took a deep breath and answered with a calm voice, "Your wife guessed right, Mr. Kent. I am escaping from Lex… eh… Prince Alexander. I will not surrender to what he pretends to do with me," she answered with her face held high.

Jonathan and Martha lowered their eyes and a light blush appeared in their faces, obviously uncomfortable with such a straight declaration, but Clark couldn't tear his eyes apart from their guest; she seemed so bold, unapologetic, self-assured. He wondered if all noble girls were like her, but something told him it wasn't so.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Lois declared. "But this is the reason of why I can't allow them to find me… I'd rather die than returning to that castle…"

"No, no, it's alright, it's not your fault, Lois, we won't let them get you, the food will suffice and I can lend you some clothes. No one has to know you are here, right Jonathan?" Martha smiled comprehensively and Lois couldn't help returning the gesture; the woman was so caring that, for an instant, she remembered what it felt like to have a mother again.

The older man didn't answer his wife but asked a question of his own; "and what do you pretend to do now? Why are you in Littleville?"

Lois made a mental note; she had had no idea where she was until Mr. Kent mentioned it. "I… umm… I know someone in a near kingdom who, I am sure, will help me. I was on my way there when a snake scared my horse and he threw me off him. Sadly, all my money and provisions were attached on the saddle and my journey has gone downwards from there, until now."

There was a silence as all the eyes were set on Jonathan, who had his hands joined under his nose, his elbows resting on the table.

He finally spoke; "There are sentinels everywhere and no doubt, they will spot you right away once you step out of this house. You better be careful," the man advised. The candle light illuminating the humble home danced across his hardened features.

Lois lowered her eyes in acceptance. She could understand them, who would risk everything for a noble, whose class so often abused of the less fortunate?

That is how it was now; the strong would abuse the weak, and the weak, the weaker.

However, Jonathan went on; "That's why you can stay with us until the commotion declines, then, you'll be able continue your journey. We will assist you in anything you need."

If gratefulness had a face, it would be the one of Lois Lane-Eh.

"You can sleep in Clark's room, he won't mind, right honey?" Martha looked at Clark, who was ready to protest, but a stare from his father convinced him otherwise. Although the gesture didn't go missing for Lois.

"Of course… I'll sleep in the loft," Clark answered with a grimace.

Lois smiled at them and bowed her head. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you, to all of you. I swear that, if I can, I will repay your kindness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get some rest now."

"There is a well behind the house, if you wish to refresh yourself," Jonathan offered.

"Thank you." Lois stood up from the table and made her way out of the house. The Kents watched her leave, wondering if they hadn't just jeopardized their whole lives for a stranger.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. There is a poster for this fic. Check it at my profile page.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's the fourth part. Sorry for the delay but you know there is this thing called real life. It tends to get in the way... Also, remember that reviews are what makes fanfics go 'round.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

Clark rested his chin over the window sill of the loft and smiled. There she was.

That night, she was wearing that pink dress he liked so much and her black hair was set in a ponytail. He had missed observing her now that she had been living in Metroporis, working in the royal castle of Tehm-El.

He was so glad she was back, even if it was only for a short time.

"So, Are all farmboys in Smallville stalkers?" a voice whispered in his ear. He turned to find Lois standing over him with a mocking smile. It was unusual for Clark to be surprised like that; he more often than not could feel when someone was behind him. How had she managed it?

"Wha--?"

"I decided to come to see how you were doing. Now I have," she expressed with a hint of humor while she looked around the loft.

"It's Littleville, not Smallville," Clark said and looked at her; she had gotten rid of the dirty clothes, wearing one of her mother's dresses instead and had already cleaned herself. Her combed, brown hair was loosened and it cascaded down her shoulders. He had to accept that she was a pretty girl.

"Lois? Is that really you?" he asked, pretending surprise, and she acquiesced with a short, proud nod. He went on with a mock of his own; "incredible, I didn't recognize you without all that mud on your face." He stood up and dusted his pants.

"My, if I were you, I would not pursue a career as buffoon of the court, you might get your throat slit which those kinds of jokes. So, who is the pretty girl you are so avidly… _observing_?" Lois looked at the small house next to the Kent's, where, in the parcel, a girl about her age was performing some late domestic chores.

"She seems familiar to me," she commented.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Her name is Lana and I wasn't observing her, I was only… uh… I was …"

"Right, Smallville." She raised an eyebrow, a gesture that, he found, got on his nerves.

"I _said_ it is Littleville and that's the town's name, not mine. Anyway, what I do is none of your business, and Why are you here? Is my bed not comfortable enough for your highness?"

"Why it is, thank you for asking, but as I said, I just came to see how you were doing and to express my gratefulness for covering for me and ceding your room, but if I had known you were going to behave in such an impolite way, I would have saved myself the effort."

"_I_ am the impolite one, now?"

"Was there ever a doubt?" she smiled sweetly at him. "Well, now that I said 'thank you'--"

"You didn't," he interrupted her, yet she went on.

"I will go back to sleep. Tonight I learned that stalkers tend to get grouchy when interrupted from their activities. Sleep well."

Lois turned to leave but Clark had something else to say; "I know you didn't tell us the truth about you."

She looked back at him. "What are you implying? I said no lies."

"Well, then, you didn't tell us all of it. I don't know what you represent for the Luth-Ors but I know one thing for sure; they wouldn't mobilize their whole army only to look for a fugitive maiden. Prince Alexander would get any other girl easily, if that were the case, but it is not. Is it? Who really are you?" he said and his eyes penetrated into hers, as it trying to decipher the complicated person that had stormed into their lives.

Lois looked down and shifted uncomfortably, but she only sighed and raised her chin again.

"Good night, Smallville. Enjoy the view," she said with a tired smile and left.

Clark watched her descend the stairs and leave when he noticed something strange on his face. He was smiling.

The girl had mocked him, called him a stalker, lied to him, apparently decided to change his name and… he was smiling? What was wrong with him?

He shook his head and returned his attention to the window, but it was too late. Lana Lang was no more into view.

That Lois Lane…

* * *

And while Lois' demeanor left young Clark Kent pondering, another scene took place at the royal palace, in Metroporis.

Impatient, Prince Alexander paced in front of the girl, his arms behind his back, his face barely hid his fury and his breath deep. He paused as if trying to contain himself from screaming.

"I will ask this one more time. Lucy, where is she?" He stood in front of her. She bit her lip and looked behind Lex, where General Samuel stood with a lowered gaze and fists held in tense balls.

"No, do not look for help in your father. He is loyal to the crown and knows his duties, as you should have known yours before helping your sister to flee." Lex pointed at her with an accusatory finger. He was getting carried away by his anger and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself.

"I—I did n-not help—"

"DON'T lie to me!" He clutched the armchair where Lucy sat and brought his face in front of her, grinding his teeth. Lucy closed her eyes, fearful of what the man she had known since he was a boy would do to her. Behind, General Samuel fought against his impulse to stop the interrogation.

"My son, hold your temper. You are scaring Lady Lucy. How do you expect her to respond to your questions if you only scream for the answers?"

Lionel Luth-Or, King of Kryptonia, stood from his seat and walked toward Lucy and Lex, who glared at him with contempt but stepped aside nonetheless.

"Lady Lucy, excuse my son's rude manners, as you well know, he is used to getting what he desires immediately, and… you are not giving him what he wants. Why is that?"

Lucy kept her eyes in the ground as she spoke; "K—king Lionel… I am sorry… I wish I could help you but—"

"Lady Lucy, spare me the lies. You know, better than anyone what your sister represents for this kingdom, what would happen to the Luth-Or house were she not to be found. Why do you refuse to cooperate? Are you not aware of the situation?" Lionel said with a patient voice.

"Y—yes, I am---."

"Then, save your name and family further shame and please, answer this simple question. Where is Lady Lois? You know I have other means to obtain the information from you."

Lucy eyed the blue stone that adorned the golden ring resting in Lex's finger and shuddered involuntarily.

"I… I know, and that is why you have to believe me my Lord, she did not tell me where she was going. I have known nothing of her since the night she left."

"And you expect us to believe--"

"My Lord! Please…" General Samuel finally stepped beside his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucy smiled gratefully at him.

"Please, Lucy has never lied to me. She is also smart and does not wish to submit herself to your magic. If she says she knows nothing about Lois, then she tells the truth. I will take her declarations under my responsibility."

The General had had enough, his younger daughter had been already interrogated three times in two weeks and the child had been deeply affected. She hardly ate or slept, half worried for her sister, half worried for what the Prince might do to her.

Lex put a hand to his temples. He liked to think of himself as a man in control of his own emotions and usually he was, but he had lost his future in a single night, just because a stupid child decided she was scared.

He would get that future back, no matter what.

"You are putting your head under the blade, General," the Prince said with a cooler tone, but as General Lane-Eh was about to answer, a knock resounded through the chamber and a second later, a man entered without waiting for permission. He would have never dared to do so if he didn't bring such important news with him.

"My Lord, I must speak to you!"

Those in the chamber turned their attentions to the blonde youth. Lionel growled annoyed and said; "How dare you enter this way, Whitney?"

"I—I apologize, my Lord, but this is of great importance for you. It is about Lady Lane-Eh." Whitney Fordman was young, but he had known how to make his way up until he became one of the most trustful men in the court.

Lucy stood up, Samuel's heart beat faster, fearing the worst and Lex gave two steps to the front.

"What is it?" Asked Lionel and Whitney looked at the Lane-Ehs, unsure if to speak freely. Lionel sighed irritated. "It is fine! What do you have to say, Whitney?"

"W—well, we have found a horse that belongs to the castle, it carried with it fine clothes, gold coins and provisions, we believe this all belonged to Lady Lois."

"And my daughter? Did you find any sign of her?" inquired Samuel. Whitney moved his head negatively.

"Where was the horse found? Is there any sign of struggle? Was it wounded?" Lex questioned.

"No, the horse was alright, we found it in the eastern fields. I have already a hundred men searching the entire area. We believe Lady Lane-Eh lost her mount."

"Oh, for El!" Lucy exclaimed and Lionel had to stop himself from slapping her for pronouncing that name. After all, in the eyes of the people, the El were supposed to be the honorable predecessors of the Luth-Or house.

"What if she is hurt? What if she broke a leg and can't walk?" the young Lane-Eh asked to no one in particular with her hands over her mouth. She was starting to fear she had helped her sister to find death.

"Lois is strong and knows how to ride and fall from a horse. I am sure she is fine," Samuel provided, although the words were mostly for himself.

"Send three times those men to find her and try not to arouse questions from the villains. But I want you to stay here, in case I have need of your services," Lionel ordered and Whitney left after a reverence.

Then Lionel offered; "you shall go and rest as well, Lady Lucy. We are done with you. Why don't you go with her, General Samuel?"

"Yes, my Lord." And so, the Lane-Ehs were excused to keep worrying by themselves.

"This complicates it all. If something happens to her we will have to take drastic measures," Lionel commented with a casual tone.

Lex heaved a sigh of annoyance and put his hands behind him. "She in not dead," he commented with little emotion. "I know her better than that. She is only hiding and it's only a matter of time before we find her, then I'll marry her, take the crown and after that, she will pay for what she has made me go through."

"Well, son, I hope you are right, for the Luth-Ors' name sake, otherwise the nobles will get restless and the council… well, you know the council." Lionel's laid-back tone enervated the young prince and brought out his irritation again, yet, he tried to moderate his tone.

"And what is the reason of this demeanor? I tend to think you are pleased at this situation. Is my possible failure so amusing to you, dear father?"

"Of course not, don't be childish. I am merely trying to remain calm. After all… my life's work is about to crumble before my eyes because you were unable to show respect toward that brat and maintain your wicked habits away from her ears…"

And with those words, Lionel left the chamber.

Lex set his jaw as the rage crept inside him once again. He turned his head to the chair where Lucy had been sitting and abruptly raised his hand. The blue ring started shining with an eerie greenish beam.

The chair elevated from the floor several inches and with a brusque movement of his arm, went flying through the room and shattered in hundreds of pieces against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

A thick log raised up from the ground and with a sudden movement of an arm, flew against a near tree, becoming several pieces of shattered wood.

Clark smiled, he was getting better at this.

"Son, what are you doing? You must be careful," Jonathan Kent said, walking behind him.

"Oh sorry father, but I made sure there was no one around," Clark explained himself as he started picking the wood that would provide the fire for breakfast.

"I know Clark, but with Lois here, you have to be even more cautious."

"I wouldn't have to be I she weren't here," he retorted.

Jonathan fixed him with a glare. "Clark, she asked for our help, we can't abandon her. I know you didn't mean that."

"No… no, I don't. I am sorry father, it's just that she is… you have to admit she is annoying."

Jonathan put a hand under his chin and said with a curious smile; "the last time you said that about a lady, it was with that girl you fancied when you were seven years old."

"What are you implying?" Clark did not like the sound of that. The older man simply chuckled.

"Just give me those and clean yourself, breakfast is almost ready."

Clark handed him the wood and went to the well to wash his hands, after that he entered the house where he found his mother and Lois talking agreeably as the girl set the table, or rather, attempted to do so, but she kept dropping the plates and misplacing the cutlery. Obviously she had never done such a task before.

He observed her for some minutes with an entertained smile before deciding to go and save the damsel in distress.

"You are useless," he said as he took the objects from her and set the table in a moment. Lois put her fists to her waist and taped her foot.

"Hey, Smallville, I was doing that! And I am not useless!"

"Well, you are terrible at it," he taunted her, raising his eyebrows.

She tossed her long hair behind her and crossed her arms, saying; "It is not my fault, I am a bit sleepy, I'm not used to rising this early… and at least I know how to write."

"What? I _do know_ how to write!" he answered, offended.

"Children, please, stop arguing. Breakfast is ready. Will you sit down and be at peace?" Martha interceded with a humored grin. As strange as it was, Clark seemed more relaxed bantering with Lady L—with Lois, than usual. Mrs. Kent was starting to like the girl and her infectious smile.

Jonathan entered that moment, put the wood into the fire and sat down as Martha served the food. That morning there would be bacon and smashed potatoes.

Lois smiled at the smell. She found that, while Mrs. Kent's cuisine was far from being as refined as the one she was used to, it possessed a charming, wonderful taste she couldn't describe.

She was about to sit and start enjoying her meal when a knock on the door brought all activity to a halt in the small kitchen. The Kents turned their heads to Lois, alarmed.

"Quickly, go and hide!" Jonathan urged her and Lois ran into the small room that served her as sleeping chambers for the time being. Once she was out of sight, Jonathan nodded his approval and Clark went to open the door. His face brightened.

"La—Lana," he said, grinning.

A petite girl with black hair was standing at the door.

"Hi, Clark."

"Uh… hi. How are you? It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks I've been well, so… may I come in?" she motioned her head toward the inside.

"Wha..? Oh yes, sure, please." Clark moved of the way and Lana entered, smiling at the couple inside.

"Hello Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, how have you been?"

"Lana, dear, what a pleasant surprise! We have been alright, thank you," Martha greeted her.

"I have some fruit for you that I brought from Metroporis, I hope you'll enjoy it." She offered Martha the basket she was carrying in her arms and the woman accepted it happily, placing it in the center of the table. Clark followed her with his eyes while his face would not vary the foolish gesture Lana had magically set upon it.

"We appreciate it," said Mr. Kent. "By the way, when did you come back? I thought you would be in the castle until the winter came."

"I was, but after all that has been going on there… everything was in chaos and I—"

"What has been going on there?" Clark asked, waking from his momentary numbness. Lana blinked and opened her mouth, not knowing what to say for a moment; apparently the words had slipped her mind. She started to rub her hands together and her brown eyes moved across the room until she fixed them on the table.

"Uh… nothing important. Why is there a fourth plate at the table?" she deviated from the conversation.

And it worked; Jonathan rubbed his neck, Martha busied herself with the fire and Clark shifted uncomfortably. It didn't surprise Lana, though. It seemed the Kents always had something to hide. She decided to let it go for once. She didn't want to be questioned, and it appeared that they didn't either.

"We were expecting someone for breakfast but he didn't show up," Jonathan said at last.

"Really?"

They nodded and then there was silence as Lana shifted from one foot to another. She was always invited for meals whenever she showed herself in the Kent house and it seemed she had no intention to change that habit. Seeing no more remedy to it, Martha cleared her throat and offered; "Lana, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, I'd love to," she said and sat down at what, until some moments ago, was going to be Lois' seat. Clark returned to his silly face.

In the meantime, behind the door that separated Clark's room from the rest of the house, Lois stood up looking at the scene from a little gap in the wood. She knew that girl was familiar to her, now she remembered; she worked at the castle as a maid. Lois made another mental note to never cross paths with this Lana, she might recognize her.

And besides, she was eating _her_ bacon! Lois looked at the sudden guest munching happily at the crispy meat and Lois could only hear her stomach protest with a loud groan. There was nothing she could do but wait for Lana to leave. To eat _her_ food and leave.

She rolled her eyes and set on the ground with her back against the door. Lois didn't like her already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So, how has life in the castle treated you?" asked Clark as he strolled next to Lana after breakfast. The autumn morning gave off a gray tinted light, announcing the imminent winter. Lana smiled and looked down, placing her hair behind her ear.

"It is fine, they have given me wonderful clothes and I was assigned as Lady Lucy's personal maid. She is nice to me."

"Lady Lucy? Who is she?"

"Oh, she is the sister of, you know…" Lana made a grandiloquent gesture with her hand.

"Oh… wow, the One, huh? And… do you know _her_?"

"Not personally, I have only seen her from afar and have to kneel if I were to cross her path."

"I see. She must be very unpleasant. But tell me, how are the king and Prince Alexander? Are they as frightening as people say?" asked Clark as he played absently with a leaf between his fingers.

Lana looked around, cautious, before answering, "Oh… they… I try not to cross path with them, if ever. The guards tell horrendous stories about what goes on down in the cellars… but I try not to think about it and I concentrate on the good things, like the great banquets and balls."

He leaded her to the barn for he noticed she was chilling and was wearing only a thin dress.

"How can you stand that?" He frowned.

"Stand what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Many don't have enough food for the winter and the King throws extravagant parties. Men are dying in the war against Gotharia and the rebellions, and so many people dress in rags, yet you are given great clothes just to be presentable in front of the noble ones. It is not fair," he said with a frown as they started ascending to the loft.

Lana looked at him with a sulk expression and glassy eyes. "You say this all as if it is my fault…"

Clark regretted his comment. Somehow she always found the words that would make him feel guilty. "N—no Lana, that is not what I meant, I am sorry, please, have a seat." He offered her one of the chairs he kept up there, which she took.

"It is only that this is not how things are supposed to be. Father tells me this land was so rich before, When King Jor-El and Queen Lara reigned… he said that everybody was prosperous and there was no war… If the kings are designed by divine forces, then I can't understand why now we suffer so much. It makes me wonder if the house of Luth-Or is truly the rightful governor…"

Lana opened her eyes in horror. "Clark! What you are saying is blasphemy! Besides the One… she…" but Lana went quiet.

"Yes, yes, I know. The chosen One and the prophecy…" Clark grimaced. He, unlike the rest of the people, did not believe in prophecies and detested the idea of one's destiny being designed by divine entities.

"So, tell me more about your life in Tehm-El," he changed the subject.

Lana grinned. "Oh, do you remember Whitney?"

Clark grimaced inwardly at the mention of that name as the memories of endless taunts and abuses returned to his mind.

"Yes… what about him?" he asked reluctantly.

Lana kept her grin. "He is part of the royal guard now, you know, that is such an important position. He is becoming important in the eyes of the King too, or so he has told me. Well, Whitney has asked permission to court me."

She pretended not to notice the disappointed look Clark acquired.

"That's wonderful, Lana, I am happy for you," he said. She would always be above him; so pretty, always courted by wealthy, important men. She would never have her attention on him. After all, he was a freak of nature… If only he were normal…

"Thank you Clark, he is the one who made it possible for me to return home for the winter."

His deception was momentarily replaced by his curiosity. He asked, "and why is that? Aren't you allowed to leave when you please, with permission? Does it have something to do with the _criminal_ the sentinels are looking for?" His mind wandered to Lois.

Lana's eyes moved rapidly like if the young woman was deciding either if to reveal the information or not. In the end she spoke; "yes… that's it… No one is leaving the castle these days and we all have been subjected to interrogations… but Whitney spared me from all of that."

Deception returned. Again, Lana decided not to give in to it; she knew he had feelings for her but… but she had Whitney now, and he was in the royal guard. Besides, there was something about the youngest Kent. Lana couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew he hid something yet she was never able to decipher it as much as she tried.

"Well, I've had a wonderful time but I must go home now. I'm sure Aunt Nell needs my help. I'll see you later, Clark," she said at last.

"Bye…" He rose up to see her go.

"She has got you perfectly around her finger, has she not?" A mocking tone reached his ears as soon as Lana disappeared from view. Clark rolled his eyes and turned to see Lois coming from her same hideout from last night. She stood up with her back straight and her face raised and proud.

"Do you always have to look like that?" Clark said with a glimpse of annoyance.

"Look like what, Smallville?"

He was about to correct her, but knew it would be futile. "Like if you were above the rest of us," he replied.

"Well, I can't help looking the way I do. If it makes you feel inferior to me, then that is your problem, not mine."

"And do you always have a comeback? You are deeply irritating. And what are you doing here again? In case you haven't noticed, this is what I consider my very own place among the property of my family," he said and let himself fall on the chair.

"Look farmboy, I am very sorry your little girlfriend has fallen for Lieutenant Fordman, I really am, but that is not my fault, don't take you anger against me, besides, if the girl can turn you into this whiny, broody child, then she can't be very good for you, now, can she?"

He tried to think of something clever to say but words escaped his mind and he dropped his shoulders in defeat, then, something hit him.

"Wait, how do you know Whitney's last name?"

"He is the right hand of L-- eh… Prince Alexander. Although King Lionel thinks that Whitney is only loyal to him… but I know better," Lois answered as she took the seat that Clark hadn't offered. He noticed then that she had something in her right hand.

"So that is what you came for?" He pointed at the splendidly adorned sword. "Do you know how to use it, at least?"

"I do," she answered, and to prove her point, she stood up and made a swift movement with the weapon, cutting the air with a sharp whiz. "My father gave it to me, and made sure that I knew how to handle it."

"Arrogant, obnoxious and with a weapon. I am not sure you father knew what he was doing."

"You would not say that if you knew who my father is." Lois might not agree with her father's decisions in many occasions, but she couldn't allow anyone to talk in such a way of him.

"Really? Why don't you tell me then, Lady Lois, countess of bossiness, the reason of why those in Tehm-El can't leave without being questioned?"

Lois tilted her head and crossed her arms, then she said, smiling, "Are you always this childish or it is only the effect Lana has on you?" Then she rested her sword on her shoulder and left with no more words.

Clark groaned, she always left him like that; frustrated and upset, and then, he would inevitably smile. For El, she was so confusing.

* * *

Lucy Lane-Eh bit her bent finger. Her worried eyes fixed on his father, who was readying his armor and placing his sword in its sheath.

"Father, what will you do if you find my sister?"

"I will thank the gods, first, and then I will bring her back," he said with a neutral voice.

Voices had reached the castle that a woman with similar characteristics to Lois had been seen in the eastern side of the kingdom, near a small town called Littleville. King Lionel had allowed Samuel to lead the vast party that would find her.

"But father… she does not wish to marry Lex… You know he is a monster, you know he will hurt her! Why won't you let her escape? Why didn't you help her when she asked for your aid? Why are you about to give her to _him_?"

Alexander Luth-Or manipulated and seeded pain and destruction at will if that served him and his purposes, Samuel was well aware of that, even if the rest of the kingdom was told other things about the 'benevolent' Prince. But Lex would never mistreat the One, would he? He wouldn't dare… the Council… the gods would punish him!

And Samuel had, as ancestral duty, to serve the loyal house. That's how it always had been.

He looked at his daughter with thoughtful eyes. "Lucy, I understand your worry, but it is her destiny. If the prophecy is not fulfilled, then the kingdom will fall. I have to do this."

"You are delivering her as a sacrificial lamb!"

"If it is for the greatest good, then, maybe that's how it must be."

"But is it NOT!" Lucy shouted and stormed out the chambers with tears in her eyes. Samuel closed his eyes for a second and finished with the arrangements. He had a mission to complete. His family had served the house of the Els for centuries already and he was the general of the entire army.

And it was true that now another house held the throne, but he still had an obligation to his kingdom.

Besides, he would bring Lois back, but it didn't mean he would not always watch over her and make sure that no harm went her way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Lois had been living with the Kents for almost three weeks and the girl was finding the country life oddly charming; she didn't have a dozen of servants treating her like she was made of glass and there was no need for fake smiles, polite nods or ridiculous protocols. There was, instead, hard work in order to earn each day's food and the satisfaction of living from the fruit of her own labours. She had never experienced something like that and it strangely validated her. It was tough but it made her feel useful and free.

And Martha Kent never got angry; no matter how many times Lois burned the bread.

She also enjoyed going hunting with Mr. Kent, who didn't treat her like a delicate flower. She was more than a fine archer. Although bickering with Clark had become a favorite pastime of hers as well, and she knew that, deep inside and despite all his protests, he enjoyed it too.

Her father and sister were constantly in her mind as well and she wondered how they were and what kind of consequences her decision had brought upon them, but preferred not to think too much on such thing and forced herself to believe that they were fine. They were strong, she knew they would be alright.

Lois only hated it when Lana came to visit, because it forcer her to hide even for hours, and because the girl tended to eat her food.

The fact that Clark became a bumbling child around her also bothered her, even though Lois really didn't want to know why such a thing upset her so much.

There was a moment that she wanted… even dared to believe that that could become her life, that she was no more an instrument, and yes, for a while she managed to fool herself. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be.

That morning she was helping Mrs. Kent with the preparation of the meal, as always, when Clark and his father entered the house with haste.

"Lois, hurry, you must leave at once!" Jonathan spoke as he proceeded to gather some bread and other supplies anxiously. Their young guest froze in her place.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Martha, equally worried.

"We were in town, we heard the rumors, there has been word that Lois is here and a huge brigade is heading this way as we speak. People say they have entered every single house in their way, searching even below the wooden floors!" Clark provided. "You can't stay Lois, they will find you!"

No matter how much he complained about her, he had learned to care for Lois and he did not wish to see her hurt.

Lois felt her despair squashing her chest and believed, for an instant, that strength would leave her, but she stood firm.

"Oh for El, Jonathan, we can't leave her on her own! What is she going to do out there, alone? They will find her!" Martha cried as she hugged Lois. She had always desired for a daughter.

"I don't know Martha, but if she stays here, she will not stand a chance, that's for sure, and neither will we," Jonathan said as he continued packing the provisions.

Lois understood perfectly what Mr. Kent was saying. If she was found in the Kent house, then they would pay for it and suffer at the hands of the inquisitors. She could not allow that to happen. They didn't deserve it after all what they had done for her.

"She is right, Mrs. Kent, I must leave. I will not stay to bring pain upon your family. I know how to take care of myself," she said with stoicism.

"But honey…"

"It is alright mother, I will go with her." Suddenly, Clark offered. Lois turned to see him and in that moment, she saw that noble, serene gesture that she had already perceived in him from time to time, especially when Lana was not around. She felt immensely grateful with him in that moment.

"Are you sure, son? You know the risks involved," Jonathan inquired, placing a hand over his shoulder.

"I can't ask you for this sacrifice, it is dangerous," Lois said. She could not take their son away, but Clark answered with a decided tone.

"You are not asking this from me, I am offering and yes, I am aware of the risks. I will go with you nonetheless if you tell me where you intend to go."

"Gotharia, my cousin lives there. She will help me," she answered.

"But Gotharia… the war… you'll never make it!" Jonathan declared.

"No, there is a truce because of the approaching winter, the frontier will be at relative peace," Lois informed them.

Then, to Gotharia we shall go," said Clark.

"Why are you going to Gotharia?" A feminine voice asked and they turned to see Lana Lang standing at the door. The girl looked at them, confused and then her eyes rested on…

"Oh for divine El! Milady!" she got to her knees and lowered her head, all of this in presence of three very confused Kents. Lois cursed silently at the fates and the manners that failed to teach Lana to always knock before entering a home.

"Wha—what is this? Lana, why do you kneel? Lois?" asked Martha, looking from one girl to the other.

Lois closed her eyes and grimaced. "Rise, Lana. You don't have to do that here, please."

"_Who _are you really?" Clark asked with a voice ruder than he intended, but Lois couldn't really blame him. Lana, who, despite being told otherwise kept knelt down, responded to that, "she is _Lady Lane-Eh_! And she is standing right here, in your house!"

"What?" Martha took a hand to her open mouth and felt for the chair, sitting nervous, looking incredulous at the young woman that had been living with them for the past weeks.

"And you hid this from us," Jonathan stated simply. Lois felt like crying at seeing the disappointment in his eyes. In that moment she did not feel high or sacred but deeply ashamed.

"I am sorry… please, forgive me," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter now, we must go at once if we want to escape the sentinels," Clark said with a harsh tone.

"Are you still going to go with me? after…"

"I gave you my word."

She wanted to hug him, but limited herself to give him the most honest smile she could muster. "Thank you, Clark," she said.

"But Lois… Lady Lane-Eh, why are you doing this? The prophecy… it says the kingdom will fall!" Martha expressed her doubts. She could not fully understand what was happening, according to what she had been taught from childhood, the One was supposed to redeem the kingdom, not to start its doom.

"Our fate rests in your shoulders and you are fleeing!" Jonathan completed. Lana had risen up finally and observed the scene with eyes wide open.

"No, you don't understand! Lex is evil! He is a monster! He can't become the King! I won't be responsible for that!"

"But the prophecy!" Lana adventured.

"Forfeit the prophecy! If I don't marry him then it will mean he is not the real heir! Don't you see?" she cried, anguished.

"Enough, we are wasting time, Loi-- Lady Lane-Eh, go and change into more suitable clothes and gather your belongings, we will leave at once. Father, please, ready our horse, Mother, would you pack more food for the both of us?"

Clark exuded a commanding voice that no one had heard before, and set them all into motion, before approaching Lana.

"Clark, what are you doing? This is high treason, she belongs to the castle!" she said.

"Lana, please, I gave my word, now I need you to give me yours. Promise you will tell no one about her."

"But… I must return to the castle tomorrow… that's why I came today, to say good bye… How am I to keep this?"

"Please, you have to do it. Don't you see she might be right? You know Prince Alexander will drive the kingdom into misery if he follows his father's steps," Clark pleaded.

"B-but what are you talking about!"

"Lana... please." She kept quiet for a second, but then nodded her acceptance. Clark smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said.

Moments later, Lois came out, ready for the trip. Jonathan indicated that the horse was prepared and Martha handled them their supplies.

"I… I…" Lois attempted to say, but Martha cut her, hugging her.

"Just… say no more, I'm sure you have your reasons. Now you both take good care of yourselves," she pleaded and let the girl go. Then Jonathan nodded understandingly and handed her the bow she had been using to go hunting with him, but said nothing else.

Lois' eyes met with Lana's and the girl looked down while she said, "My lips will remain silent, Milady."

Lois nodded and smiled feebly, but a dreadful feeling started forming at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** HI guys, I'm really _really_ sorry for not updating for so long, but my life is pretty complicated at this moment. Please forgive this irresponsible writer. I will upload next chapter A.S.A.P. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The hooves of the horse were softened by the soft grass that grew in the prairie. They had long ago crossed the river of Solitude and were now reaching the southern lands of the kingdom.

They had ridden tirelessly for two days –avoiding all the towns on their way- and the horse had no saddle, which caused great discomfort for Lois. She wasn't used to ride that way and her body ached. She only thanked Mrs. Kent had repaired her traveling garments.

But the most uncomfortable part of the journey was the silence coming from her companion. No matter how hard she tried to make him talk, he continued to be quiet, jaw set.

The moon was already high in the sky when they reached a small clearing in a forested area, and only then did Clark stop and jump down from the horse, offering his hand for Lois to descend as well.

"We will camp here. Stay close to the horse while I go gather wood for a fire, see if you find some twigs too," he said without looking at her.

The last thing Lois was used to was being ordered around, but she was tired, troubled and gloomy and had little energy to argue with him, so she did as she was told. Half an hour later they were sitting around a small fire, Clark grilling some meat for dinner. The horse had been left untied so it could graze freely; the animal had been with the Kents ever since a colt and would not venture far without his master.

She observed Clark under the low light. For a second he seemed older, wiser. His handsome features appeared more obvious now. Lois looked away and blushed, not quite understanding her reaction.

Unaware of this, Clark handed her her portion of the meat and she thanked him, yet he didn't answer.

That was it, she had had enough. She took a deep breath.

"Listen Smallville, I have apologized a hundred times! What else do you want me to do? In the first place, you have to know that I had seldom have to apologize to anyone before!"

"I suppose Milady is too high for that," he replied dryly and Lois groaned inwardly. She tried to hide that his words had hurt her deeper than he could imagine.

The flames devoured the wood and the heat made the twigs crack with a ominous sound. An owl hooted somewhere above their heads and the cold wind whispered between the leaves and branches. She brought her green hood closer to her.

"I always detested to be treated that way," she said in a small voice and Clark looked at her face through the flames.

"It made me feel useless and dependent, and it also made my little sister hate me. The other children were forbidden to play with me, for their parents feared they might hurt me and then, their heads would be required as payment for the _offense_."

She ventured a glance at his face and found him listening attentively. She went on.

"But when I arrived at your home it was all so different… you treated me like a simple girl… I felt so… liberated. You even made me stack hay. Tell me truthfully, would you have treated me in the same way had you known who I am?"

Clark face took on a look of understanding. "I guess not," he said at last.

Somehow, he related to her… he had also felt isolated from everyone else, afraid to play with other kids, having to be careful all the time so he wouldn't hurt anyone by accident. In that moment he felt horrible for being so unforgiving to her.

"Well, that is why I said nothing and I will repeat this only one more time. Clark, I am sorry and I am grateful with you for coming with me." She then raised her gaze to the stars; the sky was clear for now but soon, heavy clouds would cover it and snow would start to fall. She wondered in which part of the intricate cosmic mantle had been written that her life had to be so complicated.

"It's okay, apology accepted." They kept quiet and after some minutes, he asked; "So… you are the Chosen One, then". His stare had softened considerably.

"Against my wishes, yes, I am supposed to be. But please, don't ever call me like that."

"Wow…"

She glared at him. "I _mean_ it, I have been living with you, you know I am as normal as yourself; flesh and bones, nothing divine," she said and gave a bite to her meat, which was already cooling.

He preferred to ignore the last part of her statement and said, "a regular girl who holds the fate of Kryptonia, if the prophecy is true. What does it recite? Oh yeah…"

Clark stood up and put a hand to his chest, clearing his throat. Lois rolled her eyes and produced an un-lady like snort.

"Ahem ahem…

_And the One will be born I say,  
and her strength of spirit will light the kingdom,  
And she shall wed him, the true heir,  
Who'll bring back glory and wisdom."_

Lois took a small pebble and threw it at the impromptu bard, but Clark dodged it and kept going.

"_Were she to fail her fate  
and the royal union took no place,  
Kriptonia will fall, by the edge of the blade,  
under the rage of men,  
amid the heat of the flame."_

Lois clapped trice with bored expression. "Very nice Smallville, as if I had not listened to that cursed verse a thousand times already."

Pleased, he sat, shrugged and started eating his meat.

"Do you believe it? The prophecy I mean, I assume you don't, otherwise you wouldn't escape at risk to set the kingdom into devastation," he asked.

Every Kryptorian knew about the sacred prophecy and nineteen years ago, one year before the murder of King Jor-El, the Great Oracle had spoken, announcing the birth of _the One_ that the ancient prediction talked about, and that she would be born of the counts of Laneria.

Since he had been a child, Clark learned that according to the prediction, she was responsible for the whole destiny of the realm . Her birth meant that _he_ who would return the kingdom to its former glory, was among them as well.

He remembered feeling scared at the notion of such accountability resting on the shoulders of a lone person and decided in that moment that he didn't believe in such things.

Lois thought for a moment before answering. Did she believe in the words that had been engrained in her mind each single day in her life? It seemed that, for everyone around her; her family, the nobles, the courtesans, she was defined by that couplet. No one took the chance to try to know her beyond that but her mother and her cousin.

She was ready to accept the possibility of it all being false.

She went on; "I… I don't know if it is true, or at least, I don't know if it is to be interpreted as it has… But I do know that without me, Lex will not keep the crown and that is worth the risk."

"Lex? You mean Prince Alexander?"

She drank some water that Clark had collected from the river and continued, "Yes, he used to be a nice child, one of the few who was not forbidden to play with me, but when I was five, his father reached the throne and Lex received the sacred ring and he became a totally different person… even, his hair fell off and he went bald. Did you know he used to have red curls? I think that was what finally drove him to the dark side," she chuckled with little humor.

Clark knew all about how the Luth-Ors obtained the crown; there was a revolt and the magians assassinated King Jor-El and the whole royal family, then a cruel war between the noble houses occurred to see who would be the new king.

Duke Lionel suggested that the one who was to resist the powers of the sacred blue ring, symbol of the loyal house, would be the new ruler and the Council of Elders approved of this.

One by one, the nobles tried the ring on and some lost their minds, others died in that instant and the rest was too afraid to attempt it. Then Lionel offered his only son and Alexander put the ring on, surviving and becoming that way the Prince "chosen by the ring".

Yet, he was only twelve years old and his father reigned in his place. And his first decree was to hunt down the race of magians -Or at least, what was left of them- and kill them for the 'treacherous act of murdering the Els'.

Four years passed from the assassination of Jor-El and the ascension of the Luth-Or house.

"So, Prince Alexander is truly evil, as rumors say," Clark commented.

"He is. I have known him to do unspeakable actions… when I was thirteen, he forced my family to leave our lands and come live in Tehm-El, so I would be _safer_." She showed discomfort and Clark sensed she didn't wish to speak of it, so he asked instead; "and this cousin of yours, who is she? Why are you so sure she will help you?"

Lois smiled when the face of her beloved cousin loomed in her mind's eye. They hadn't seen each other for almost six years. Then she decided she could trust Clark Kent. "Her name is Chloe Sulleev-An. She escaped from Kryptonia many years ago. Her father was accused of organizing a conspiracy against the Luth-Ors and he and his family ran off the kingdom.

"King Lionel believes Aunt Gabriel died but I know better, they reached Gotharia and were granted protection by Lord Bruce Wayne-Son. Father never speaks of them though, he says they are betrayers."

"Why is that?"

Lois rested her chin on the palm of her hand and spoke with a resigned voice, "For centuries, my family has been under the service of the crown… but enough about me, what can you tell me about yourself?"

Clark smiled and started drawing patterns in the soil with the stick that he had used to eat his meat.

"Oh… there is nothing to say about me, just a simple farmboy, with an ordinary life."

"And adoptive parents," she added.

Clark looked up, surprised. "What? How did you know that?"

"I didn't, you just confirmed it. I only had a hunch, for your mother has red hair and you father is fair-haired. You look like neither of them."

"I could look like my grandparents," he mumbled.

"But you do not, so, how is that you became their son?"

Clark hesitated but decided he could give her some information. "They um… found me down the river of Solitude when I was a baby. I was floating in a basin and the only thing I had with me was a red mantle and a ball of wax. I don't know what that means. We suppose it is some kind of message that would speak of my origin, but it reveals nothing to me. Yet, I always carry it around."

Clark searched into his clothes and produced the yellowish object, grimy and deformed from all the handling along the years. Lois reached for it and studied it.

"Um… I'm not sure what it could mean, have you ever tried to melt it?" she said and neared the ball to the fire.

"No! Give me that back!" Clark took it away from her.

"Calm down Smallville, I was only joking," she smiled.

"We are back to Smallville then? I thought you would consent to call me by my name already."

"No… Where is the fun in that?" she winked.

He was thinking in a smart comeback but then, felt a chill down his spine; several life forces were approaching them, he could feel them. He stood up and in that instant, they heard the sound of dry leaves being crushed surrounding them. The horse reared, restless.

"Soon you won't be able to call him anything, young lady." A husky voice came from the foliage and suddenly, Lois and Clark found themselves surrounded by a dozen men armed with sword and knives.

Clark put Lois behind him protectively as he reached for the old sword his father had lent him. Lois went for her own weapon and cursed at leaving her bow beyond her reach.

"Back off! What do you want?" Clark shouted his question.

"All of what you possess and the pretty lady along," answered one of them with a sneer. His thick beard covered almost his whole face.

Were the thieves less arrogant, they would have jumped on them without further notice, then, perhaps, they would have had a slight chance to overpower the pair, but they had seen only a couple of lonely travelers and an easy booty.

"Well, you are not to obtain either thing!" Lois menaced and turned her back to Clark's, covering that way both fronts.

"Lois, what are you doing?" he whispered to her as the men continued narrowing the circle.

"Listen Clark, I appreciate your gallantry but there is no way you could take all these men by yourself, and I don't carry this heavy sword around like a jewelry piece, so spare me the over protectiveness and cover my back."

"Now stop your stupid babbles and drop those swords, both of you!" Another man spoke, he was bald and chubby and the smell of beer reached their noses even from afar.

"Come and get them!" she shouted, defiant.

"Lois!" But Clark could not complain further because his attention was forced toward the man that let his sword fall over his head. Clark blocked the strike and sent the attacker sprawling against the ground. Behind him, Lois had managed to disarm one of the aggressors and left him unconscious with the hilt of her weapon.

Clark took another two down and then, he would raise an arm and unexplainably, one of the men would go flying against the ground or the near bushes and trees, out cold. Yet Clark tried to be careful to not inflict any mortal wound and to remain in control at the same time. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't…

Lois was managing very well on her own, slashing at her attackers with swift dexterity and keeping them at bay. Despite her extensive training, she had never been in a real combat and didn't wish to kill anyone.

The thieves soon became irritated for not being able to overpower what seemed such easy preys, yet, luck was about to change as Lois observed with alarm that more men came out the woods. There were now twenty al least.

"Clark, look out!" she called and he turned to see their new troubles.

They both defended themselves with all their ability and many men went down with bleeding heads and wounded limbs, but it was no use. Soon Clark found himself trapped between several arms and under many blades, unable to lift his arms to use his abilities. But Lois was under a much worse situation, for the hands holding her would not content with only that, but started looking a way inside her clothes, tearing at the fabric, the faces surrounding her smiling dirtily with anticipation.

"Clark!" she shouted with desperation while hoarse voices would tell her she would pay, that she better stay still. Clark struggled against his oppressors who only laughed at his anguish.

"Lois! No! Let her go you bastards!"

"Clark, Help me!" she asked again before a hand covered her mouth. She felt herself succumbing to sheer terror.

Clark never felt as defenseless as in that moment, looking at her… merely observing as those savages were about to ravage her in front of him.

"Lois! LOIS! NO!"

He felt a heat emanating from his chest, he knew what it meant, and knew of the consequences, but in that instant he didn't care. He let himself go.

He had to save her.

A bright light emerged from his body and made the bandits stop their foul actions and cover their eyes, then they were forced to release him because his skin burned, and after that, they felt how their ears started to bleed and their heads seemed to explode while they screamed in agony. A moment later, all of them were on the ground, unmoving.

Clark fell on his knees, afraid to watch, afraid to have killed them all, afraid to have killed Lois in the process.

And she was on the ground curled into a tight ball, trembling. She had stopped feeling the hands on her body when a heat engulfed her and then, the assault had come to an end. She had raised her eyes to see the brightest light she had ever seen and while it seemed to hurt the thieves, for her, it felt warm and comforting. Then the light diminished a little and she distinguished the silhouette of a man amid it. It was Clark.

Lois held her somewhat torn clothes to her and stood up, walking toward him with insecure steps. Clark was now on his knees, smoke rising from his body.

She avoided one body and then another, surprised at the blood and their painful expressions -though not sorry- and crouched next to Clark, who was shuddering as badly as she was, or even more. He was still surrounded by the fire.

"C—Clark?" she called. He looked at her and retreated.

"D—don't touch me… I will hurt you… go away!" He was afraid, he had never released his power like that, he couldn't control it, he couldn't turn it off.

But Lois didn't do such thing. Instead she felt pulled to him and extending a shivering hand, touched his shoulder. At once, the fire lessened and after a few moments it was extinguished completely. Clark raised his eyes, astonished, and locked his gaze with hers.

She threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck as she started to cry. Clark hugged her tightly to him and rocked her back and forth. He, as well, allowed his fear to dissipate with a few tears of his own.

* * *

"What happened?" she asked; it was the first time either of them spoke since the incident.

They had stood up, tired and numb and walked away of the damned place. The horse, scared, had run away.

They then advanced into the wood and found a small cave that would suffice as a refuge. Clark had crawled inside and rested his back against the wall covered with dry mildew and Lois entered after, and searching instinctively for protection, she had hugged him and rested her head against his wide chest. The girl was shivering still and Clark tried to comfort her surrounding her slim shoulders with his arms, and so they remained.

"What was that, Clark? Why were you on fire?" she asked again but he kept quiet.

"It was magic, wasn't it? You are a magian… you forgot to mention that little detail," she said with a slight tone of complaint. Even in that situation, she managed to sound bossy, Clark though absently.

"I… I didn't know how you would take it… my race is cursed and I might be the last one of them. I am so used to hide it that I couldn't help it," he finally confessed.

"I told you all about me…" she said, yet her tone was not accusatory.

"I know, I am sorry," he offered.

"It would be only divine justice if I were the one who will not accept your apologies now. Don't you think?" she said, attempting to sound cheery, but the truth was that she was still shaken; she had never faced real danger, always cared and protected by everyone -despite her own wishes- and that night it had been different… those men almost…

When she closed her eyes, she could still feel their hands. Lois shuddered again.

Clark held her tighter to him and felt strangely relieved to be able to look after her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded, so he took her green hood and covered them both with it.

"Better?" he said but received no answer. He looked down at her and saw that Lois had fallen asleep.

He kept awake for a long time though, wondering many things. Had he killed those men? How long would it be until they reached Gotharia? How could Lois seem so wild a moment, and then, as innocent and sweet as a child at the other? How had she managed to touch him without getting hurt?

Clark brushed some auburn strands away from her face and contemplated her.

She hadn't showed any fear when he told her about his secret. He had dreamed of telling Lana about it so many times, but he was fearful that she would reject him, that she would turn him over the sentinels and he and his parents would be hunted down.

He never thought that Lois Lane… no, Lois Lane-Eh would be the one he would share such a thing with.


End file.
